


Mating Ritual

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Luna works out the right ritual to get Rolf to truly see her.





	Mating Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Thirty prompt(s) used: Turn off the light/ butterfly  
> Pairing: Luna/Rolf  
> Kink: kissing
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mating Ritual

~

“I love you,” whispered Luna as she watched Rolf taking pictures of butterflies and other assorted creatures in his garden. 

“What was that?” he asked, looking over at her. 

She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

Waving, Rolf returned to his task and Luna sighed. Smart, brilliant in fact, dedicated to his creatures and, most importantly, kind, Rolf had completely changed her views on love. 

She had always watched her friends fall in love, wondering what it felt like. But this…fluttering in her chest, the desire to touch him, hug him, be with him, she was sure this was love. 

“Ginny will laugh,” Luna murmured. “They all will.” 

“Hm?”

“I was just talking to myself,” said Luna, slipping off her shoes and walking towards him, trailing her hand over the plants. 

Rolf smiled. “Funny, I do that all the time. Yet another way we’re similar.” 

Were they? Luna thought he liked her, too, but couldn’t be sure of much else. They spoke a lot about creatures, but not often about each other. 

Nevertheless, she knew some things about him. Like the way he idolised his grandfather, wanting to follow in his footsteps. And the reverence with which he regarded wild creatures, studying them, noting their every ritual, rescuing them when necessary. He could recognise a hundred animal mating rituals. If only Luna knew a human mating ritual to perform to tell him how she felt. 

“Do you see how they’re fluttering their wings?” said Rolf once she was closer. “That means it’s mating time.” 

“It’s spring, so it’s mating time for everything, isn’t it?” asked Luna, sitting down cross-legged on the grass beside him. 

Rolf, as he was wont to do, launched into a lecture. “Well, for most creatures who live in temperate areas that’s true. Although, if you take into account the yeti—”

Luna looked at his mouth as he spoke. Perhaps if she kissed him, he’d understand. But as she leaned in, he spotted something that captured his attention and he was off, standing up and taking picture after picture of whatever it was. 

Was this what it was like for other people? This aching longing? Standing up, Luna walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. 

Rolf looked down at her quizzically. “Are you all right?” 

“I think so,” said Luna. Rising onto her toes, she kissed his mouth softly, hesitantly, her heart pounding. “Am I?” 

Rolf blinked, his arms flailing as if he had no idea what to do, and then, before Luna could back away, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her properly. 

Luna’s mind whirled, happiness and joy and the fevered desire to get closer somehow all mixed up inside her, threatening to burst out. Looping her arms around his neck, she leaned in and her lifted her off her feet as their tongues danced together. 

They broke to breathe, Rolf gently placing her back on the ground. “Wow,” he whispered. 

Luna smiled. “So you do like me.”

Rolf blinked. “Of course. I invited you here to watch me take pictures, didn’t I?” 

Was that his mating ritual? Luna clasped his hand. “Shall we go inside?” 

“Yes, yes.” Rolf looked excited. “I should develop these pictures as soon as possible.”

“Right,” sighed Luna. “Of course.” 

They entered the house, and Rolf led her to a small room. “This is my film laboratory or darkroom,” he said, pulling his camera off his neck. “Turn off the light, will you?” 

Luna did, standing by as he developed his film. Her eyes adjusting to the red light, she moved closer, blinking as the photos came into focus. “But…they’re all of me!” 

Rolf cleared his throat. “I’m sorry if it seems strange or stalkery, I couldn’t help it. You’re so beautiful—Oof.”

Luna kissed him again, and this time he responded immediately, gathering her close and deepening the kiss until she was sighing into his mouth. 

“Should we be doing this in your photography darkroom?” she finally whispered. 

“Perhaps not this one,” he replied, a smile in his voice.

Luna sighed. “You have another darkroom?” 

“No. But I do have a bedroom. If that’s okay.” 

Luna laughed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

~


End file.
